danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Logi Box
Logi Box is an puzzle game created by ha55ii. It is the 26th game created on Dan-Ball, released on 27 October 2017. Instructions This is essentially the puzzle game Nonogram. Players attempt to fill in a grid of squares with paint under hints provided at the sides to reveal a pattern. A puzzle is consider solved once the player has filled in all the squares that satisfies all the hints provided at the sides. Detailed rules of the puzzle game can be referred to in Wikipedia's Nonogram article. Controls Clicking on a square will modify the square based on the currently selected input: *Pen fills in the square with solid black. Squares filled with pen should be part of the pattern. Shortcut key: Z or 1. *Cross puts an X into the square. This can be used to mark squares that are NOT part of the pattern. Shortcut key: X or 2. *Mark puts a small black dot into the square. This is useful for trial-and-error. Since ver2.0 an X variant is available. Shortcut key: V or 4 for dot mark, B or 5 for X mark. *Erase removes anything that is filled in the square. Shortcut key: C or 3. *M Clear (Mark Clear) removes all marks from the grid, both dot marks and X marks. *Dragging allows players to fill in all squares along a straight line of arbitary length. *Undo and redo are available. Players can undo/redo up to 99 moves they have done on the puzzle, until they do new steps after undo (which overwrites previous moves) or they double-click on "Retry" (which resets the undo/redo along with the entire puzzle). The undo/redo buttons can be long-pressed to undo/redo several moves quickly. Since ver2.2 players can choose 2 different inputs simultaneously with left click (highlighted in red) and right click (highlighted in blue). Puzzles There are currently 10 puzzles available. Their solutions can be found at Logi Box Puzzle Solutions. Edit Mode In edit mode, players can create puzzles by themselves. The puzzle can be drawn by clicking/dragging across the interface. Clicking on a square inverts its colour, from white to black or vice versa, with black squares being used for generating hint numbers for the puzzle. Edit mode supports 3 default sizes, including 10×10, 15×15, and 20×20. The Play button allows players to solve the created puzzles themselves, with the usual tools for solving other puzzles. The Check button invokes the solver built within the game, which attempts to solve the puzzle. The solver will return the solvability of the puzzle after its attempt, as well as statistics recorded by the solver. A solvable puzzle will return as "OK", which also provides a difficulty rating (Easy, Normal or Hard) based on logic adopted by the solver. Unsolvable puzzles will be reported as "No Solution", while puzzles with multiple solution will be reported as "Multiple Answer". The Upload button allows players to upload their puzzle. Puzzles must be checked to have a unique solution before they can be uploaded. The Size button allows puzzle size to be changed from the default sizes. There are 8 buttons, which adds or removes a row/column at the 4 sides of the puzzle, down to a minimum length of 4 squares and up to a maximum length of 25 squares. Uploads Main article: 'Upload (Logi Box)'' Since ver1.8, puzzles in edit mode can be uploaded once checked. The system works similarly to the Upload system in Powder Game and Powder Game 2; Players can select uploaded puzzles to play and cast votes/delete requests on each puzzle. A preview of cleared puzzles is also available since ver3.0. Ranking Main article: 'User Ranking'' A ranking mode is available since ver2.5, which allows registered users to compete in 4 categories: Total number of votes on their uploaded puzzles, and number of uploaded Easy, Normal, or Hard puzzles that the players have solved. Local Save Since ver2.8, progress in the default puzzles are now saved automatically if the puzzle is not complete. For completed puzzles, the finished image is saved instead. Progress from attempting completed puzzles again will NOT be saved. Online Save Since ver2.9, progress in user-uploaded puzzles are now saved automatically if the puzzle is not complete. Progress from attempting completed puzzles again will be saved, but completed puzzles will not be saved in the stage selection interface (clear conditions are saved in the upload browsing interface instead). Progress in saved user-uploaded puzzles can also be deleted since ver3.1. History Main article: 'Logi Box Timeline' Category:Web games Category:Logi Box